Friendship Never Dies
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: A story based before and during the Gone Series, about Penny and Brianna as best friends! Please read and review. Sorry for bad blurb! Rated T for part of the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1 - Penny

**Hi! This is a fanfiction about Penny, my favourite character from the Gone series! This is only rated T because of part of the first chapter. I would usually include such dark stuff but it is how Michael Grant decided Penny would get sent to Coates. This chapter is really a more detailed version of how Penny got sent to Coates. Next chapter will be more interesting! Please bear with me and read this story! Also if you like it or alike the style of writing, read my other stories! Thanks for reading this far! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter one!

(Penny)

I was sitting on a fancy, sculpted bannister at the bottom of the large sloping staircase in my family's large house. My parents were very rich, but not a penny was to be spent on Penny. All of it was for Rose or Deliah, my sisters. Rose was sitting in the recital room, practising for her grade seven piano exam. She was playing her favourite piece, it was soft and flowing, the sort of music that made even me cry. The piece, River Flows in You. I couldn't help bit listen.

"Penny Cristen! You are meant to be doing the laundry!" My father screamed at me, causing Rose to stop playing the piano and glance round the door post.

"Okay," I mumbled in return.

"What was that?" My father asked.

"Nothing."

"You did say something. I don't like it when you are cheeky. I think it might be time to take out the bel-"

"No!" I screamed. I ran up the stairs. I began to do the laundry, it was all I

could do to please my father.

I finished the horrible job of doing the laundry. All Deliah's clothes smelt strongly of a horrible perfume, even Vanish couldn't remove that stench. Rose's, on the other hand, were mostly very fine lace or cotton. They had to be individually hand washed, and the whites bleached. It wasn't pleasant, as both of my siblings went through three or four outfits a day.

"Dinner!" My mother called up the stairs.

"Coming," I hastily replied. I preferred my mother to my father, she disagreed with him picking on me, but she was relieved I didn't get illegally photographed like Deliah did and Rose does.

I made my way down one of the marble staircases, but I stopped half way. I had a thought, a mean cruel thought. I raced upstairs and grabbed the bleach. I used the lid to carry some downstairs. I hid it behind my back. Then I returned to the stairs, I walked downstairs.

We were having pork pies and cabbage for dinner. Everyone apart from Deliah, she was having cereal. Her typical meal. She had to keep thin for her job, she was a model. I decided to appear kind, it wasn't like me at all, I was usually mean. Even I can admit my faults.

"Deliah, I notice you don't have much milk in your cereal. Would you like me to get you some?" I 'kindly' offered.

"That would be most satisfactory," Deliah replied in a posh and hostile voice.

I made my way around the corner, to the fridge. I removed the bleach from the cupboard. I took a small jug to pour the milk into. In it I poured the bleach, then a little milk, to make it look like it was purely milk. I walked back to the table, then passed Deliah her jug. I watched her pour the bleach and milk mixture into her bowl. Then I stare as she takes a large spoonful. Of her meal.

It was two in the morning. I was awoke by a groaning cry. It was Deliah, screaming for help.

"Help! Please someone! I feel as if I am burning!"

In my head I thought, 'that's what bleach does.' But I didn't dare speak it aloud.

"I am coming!" I heard Rose call as she ran past my small room, it was probably intended to be a storage room. My family couldn't offer me one of the seven bedrooms, it would be a waste! I was tired, I fell back into my slumber...

I awoke early in the morning, my dad standing over me.

"That wasn't funny what you did last night, Penny. Deliah is in a serious condition in hospital. Pack you bags, I found a school for troubled children, Coates Academy. Jeffrey, the chauffeur, is waiting outside."


	2. Chapter 2 - Penny

**Hey! sorry for late update. first chapter at coates, next chapter will have Brianna in it! Please review, suggestions welcome!**

Chapter 2!

(Penny)

I climbed out of the Mercedes that Jeffrey, the chauffeur was parking. Before me was a large grey building, I guessed it was my school. The gate of the school was black and had spiked edges, it gave even me the creeps.  
"You must be Penny Cristen!" A plump lady called to me, "I am Mrs Franchise, your head mistress.  
"Okay, um, what do I do now?" I asked.  
"Oh, Penny, you go to class of course! But first come to my office to get your uniform and school books, oh, and of course your timetable. Then I will refer you to Mr Ronston's form base so you can join your class for the afternoon session. It is the last term of this year so you will only have a few weeks left in 6th grade."  
"Okay," I mumbled, it was hard to follow what she had said. All I had caught was I would get my uniform, after that her fast pace of talking left me lost as I could not think of what she said before I was bombarded with words again.

I was sitting in a basic office, it was surprising as I had expected the head to have had a little more glory in her office. I had been given a uniform. It consisted of a woollen burgundy blazer, a tight black skirt that reached three quarters of the way down the thigh, black tights, a white blouse and black pumps. We also had the choice of wearing a shirt and tie instead of the blouse, but no way would I wear a tie. I had already put the ghastly uniform into my bag.  
"Here at Coates academy we have strict school rules," Mrs Franchise explained, "all pupils must wear school uniform everyday between 8 AM and 5 PM, everyday apart from Sunday, on which they may wear normal clothes. Also vandalism is forbidden along with tobacco, alcohol and drugs, excluding medical drugs which must be prescribed by Nurse Geraldine..."  
I got bored of listening to school rules, I wasn't going to follow them anyway, I was more of the rebellious type. I only regained attention when she talked about my room.  
"Your room is on the third floor in the west wing, it is number 328. Double room although you will be the only person accommodated there. Here us your key, leave off your bags and get changed, classes start in one hour."

I practically ran out of her office door, it was a relief to leave her stuffy room. I grabbed my suitcase and fixed the position of my backpack, containing my school uniform. I looked at the signs on the wall, west wing rooms, I followed it.

Once I had got changed and packed a few books for the evening classes I set off. I had rolled my skirt up a little so it was halfway up my thigh. I had straightened my hair and added shine oil. I needed to make a good first impression, I couldn't appear uncool on my first day, that would just be horrible. I looked perfect, my white blouse tucked in and my blazer straight. I made sure I had a packet of skittles and some chocolate in my pocket, so boredom could be cured.

I arrived at Mr Ronston's form base. Walking into a rowdy bunch of children. In my class the bots were mostly trying to beat each other up, or get off with a girl. The girls were mostly on their phones, or doing their hair and make up, despite make up being against the rules. I doubted anybody followed the rules.

"Quiet!" Mr Ronston shouted.  
The class turned round, muttering final words in their conversations.  
"We have a new pupil in our class, her name is Penny Cristen."


	3. Chapter 3 - Brianna

**Hey! thanks for reading. i am going to do two reviews before i post the next chapter, i need imput from you readers because the ration of reviews to veiws is low. please tell me what you think. Also i followed requests in reviews and did Brianna's part. Hope you enjoy. I do skip time in my writing to ensure i get the story finished. Sorry if you don't like this, but it is the way I workRemember to leave a review!**

**Penny xoxo**

Chapter 3!  
(9 months later)  
(Brianna)  
I had endured that long boring lecture from Mrs whatsherface, the head mistress. I now got to go to my room and meet my roomie, Penny, I think. It is so exciting to be in boarding school, I know it is a school for children with problems. I have maths problems, maths of all things! It is a pointless subject.

I made it to my room and slid in my key. I opened the creaky door to find a girl at a desk eating redvines.  
"Hey, roomie! I am Brianna!" I exclaimed, very over excited.  
"Oh, I am Penny. I live here and you live there," she bluntly said, pointing at the queen bed.  
"Wow," I shouted, jumping into the soft cushions and blankets.  
"Hey, what are you doing? That is my bed!" She shouted.  
"You said it was mine," I pointed out.  
"No, I said that was yours," Penny replied, nodding towards the camp bed in the corner of the room, "We are meant to share the queen, but, I made a special request."  
"Gees, thanks," I sarcastically mumbled.  
"I know, it was kind of me to sacrifice my dressing table and full length mirror for you to move in," she added, to make me feel guilty. I wasn't overly keen on this girl. She had wavy brown hair, it was dead straight. And a plain face. Her skirt was too short and her blouse was too tight. She just wasn't quite right, but yet again, nobody in Coates was.  
"Why are you at Coates?" She asked, suddenly showing interest in me.  
"Maths problems, I had trouble with the basics. I apparently had to go to a 'special school'!" I replied.  
"You must have done more than that to have to be sent here! Bet your were too cheeky to your parents and cursed on front of them one time too many. That is how most kids come here," Penny challenged.  
"I hardly every swear, I prefer to say words like sugar. It was the trend at home in Chicago, now that I am in California I suppose things have changed," I replied, "So, how did you get sent to Coates?"  
"You don't need to know," she defended.  
"I don't, but I want to. You know my story, I should know yours," I persuaded.  
"You will hate me when you hear my story. It has sent all my other roommates to the principal asking to move rooms. I am more of a serious case," she warned. "Anyway, my sisters were alway illegally photographed by my father. My older sibling, Deliah, started to get her photographs taken at eight. They were posted on illegal websites. My dad stopped when Deliah hit puberty. I supposed I would be next in line. But no, dad skipped me and went on to Rose, my younger sister. After all the favouritism kicked into my young brain I became slightly messed up, as most people would say. A few years later, after my dad started picking on me, using violence, I got jealous. I wanted to get noticed. So, I put bleach in Deliah's cereal. That was nine months ago. Satisfied?" She concluded.  
I stared at her in shock, automatically feeling empathy.  
"I am so sorry," I comforted.  
"You are?" She asked in utter surprise.  
"Yes, it isn't your fault that your father treated you unfairly, you just took revenge a step too far. Maybe two steps too far," I explained.  
"So, you are going to stay?" Penny asked, hope in her plain round eyes.  
"I will consider it," I jokily told her.

My first day at Coates was quite good, I got Penny's harsh descriptions of all the classmates and her living description of the boy she fancied, who was too grades above us. He wasn't the good looking and seemed full of himself, but people have personal opinions. I really like Coates, and I feel as if Penning and I will be best friends. We even played truths tonight.  
"Who do you like?" I asked Penny.  
"I already told you! It is Caine Soren! He is my dream boy, even if he is a little old. He does know who I am at least!" She giggle repeated for the fifth time that night. "What about you, Brianna? Any special boy out there?"  
"Nope, I wouldn't tell you anyway!" I told her.  
"Really? Anyway, what are your first impressions of our grade?" Penny asked me.  
"I think the girls like short skirts and the boys like violence," I honestly told her, "when I walked in her I thought your skirt was short, then u saw your class members. Also I like the food, and the fact I don't have extra maths tutoring!"  
"Haha, the maths again. Oh, Brianna!"

And that was how our friendship began. The friendship, that I felt would last a lifetime, and more...


	4. Chapter 4 - Brianna

hey! Hope you have liked it so far. I have included Drake due to request. Also re&r rest of the Coates trio  
nini xoxo

Chapter 4!  
(Brianna)  
Being almost a week into boarding school was really exciting. I had to admit, I was enjoying it even thought this was a 'special' school. Penny seemed super nice. I suppose nice wasn't exactly the way to describe her but she was mean in a funny way. That was what I liked about her, she was always so, negative.

My alarm clock rang, forcing me to leave my bed after my little ounce of thought. I got changed out of my pyjamas into my school uniform. I had rolled my skirt up, like most girls and changed my shoes to converse, there was no way I was wearing the shoes I was told to. They were to preppy, as I was more sporty styled.

"You ready to head to breakfast, Bri?" Penny called from our ensuite bathroom.  
"Yes, just tying my shoe laces!" I excitedly responded.  
"Okay, I am ready so, get ready now!" She replied to my statement.  
"Ready," I said as I finished double knotting my black, below the ankle, converse.  
"Finally!" Penny sighed, in her usual, negative but friendly manner.

The food at Coates was great, my favourite meal was breakfast because it was a full buffet. I always got some toast with Nutella and some froot loops. They were my favourite. As usual, today I picked those two options. Before grabbing an apple for break and a packet of skittles, which I didn't know why they were at the breakfast buffet. I then went to join our friends. There was obviously Penny, and then Cassidy, Caroline, Harmonie and Eloise. We sat at our usual table. The back left corner of the main dining room. Beside us in their usual seats were the Killer Trio, as they were known in Coates. Diana Ladris, Drake Merwin and Penny's crush, Caine Soren.  
"Your love is here Penny!" Eloise excitably exclaimed.  
"I know, you could keep it down," Penny hissed back. Eloise blushed and resumed eating her French toast. I could tell Penny was going to change the subject quickly by the look on her face. "This egg white omelette is disgusting," she complained, "it tastes of rubber!"  
"That is why you don't get an egg white omelette. They are disgusting! Also you shouldn't be dieting at this age!" Cassidy, the health genius, as she called herself replied.  
"I don't give a monkey fart what you think 'health genius'! I want to lose weight. And egg white omelette is the way to go!" Penny practically screamed back, then the Killer Trio turned around to see what Penny was screaming about.  
"Do you have a problem?" The girl, Diana asked.  
"No, it was just Pe-" Caroline tried to defend before Caine cut her off.  
"She was talking to Penny here. So, Penny. Do you have a problem," Caine sorrily asked.  
"No," Penny mumbled. Everyone was scared of this fearful trio. It was rumoured that Drake had gouged a kids eyeballs out last year, he was meant to be the most weird.  
"Yes," Drake, the 'sadist' as he was called, hissed, "I am afraid you did. Tell me or the knife comes out," he added whilst reaching into his belt.  
"I had a horrible egg white omelette," Penny hopelessly cried. I felt sorry for her. But nobody would stand up to Drake Merwin, of all people.  
"I beleive, this DRAMA QUEEN, needs sorted out," Drake smirked. I felt sorry for Penny, but there was nothing I could do to help.


	5. Chapter 5 - Penny, Brianna and Izzy

Chapter 5!  
(Penny)  
I was sprinting down the long winding corridor in Coates, determined to get away from that horribleDrake Merwin. He had threatened to slit my throat for complaining about a horrible egg white omelette. I wanted to get to my room and lock the door.

He wasn't in any of my classes, being two years older. So, the day would be safe. I had until 8.30 before classes started. I could afford to be ten minutes late. I didn't care missing much of double math. But for that hour, I had to get away from the sadist following me.

I turned around, a pale blob was coming for me, an orange blur was along the top and down to about my shoulder height. Suddenly I felt myself lifted from the ground, off my feet. I didn't have a clue what was holding me as long as it wasn't Drake. Suddenly the blur carrying me changed direction, to the left, from the look of it my corridor. Then it stopped, outside room 328, Brianna and my room.

I decided to see what had been carrying me for that short space of time. I turned around to see none other than...

BRIANNA! My best friend.

(Brianna)  
"What the heck Brianna?" Penny asked me as soon as I got her into our bedroom.  
"I am freaky, I can run fast! What ever! I noticed! Oh my god it is so cool right? I just saved you!" I exclaimed, to be fair. I was very pleased with myself.  
"Yeah, that is a lot to take in. Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked me.  
"Oh, just. I thought I would save it for the big surprise!" I answered, trying to sound less excited but knowing it wouldn't happen. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello?" Penny and I asked simultaneously.  
"Hey? Um. I am Izzy. And I saw a what happened in the cafeteria. Can I talk with you?" The voice behind out door asked.  
"Okay," replied Penny, giving me a confused look. I returned a shrug before she walked up to the door to open it. Her hand grasped the stainless steel handle, she then twisted it. Pulling the wooden door towards her to reveal and slightly tall blonde figure. So this was Izzy.

(Izzy)  
I was confused, I had expected Penny and Brianna to be a little bit more friendly. They were the 'popular' girls I our year. I had been her longer than both of them combined. Yet we had never talked, i mean never. The one thing I had learnt out of my five years at Coates was, avoid Drake Merwin at all costs. Two years ago he gauged my friend's eye balls out if her head, just because she shouted whilst sitting at the table next to him at breakfast one morning. She had had to do the same thing Penny did this morning, run.

"Hey, I am Izzy," I nervously told the two girls looking at me in a strange manner.  
"Why are you here?" Penny asked, sounding as if all she wanted was me out of the door.  
I was nervous, I had to tell her.  
"My friend, Daisy Sanders," I began, the girls looked as if they were racking their brains for what ever information they could remember from the rumours on her. "She was the kid who shouted whilst sitting at the table next to Drake two years ago, the one who lost her eyes," I continued.  
"So, can you help or are you just going to tell a story?" Penny asked, again showing the look of doubt, and that she wanted me gone.  
"I was going to tell you the story, but I suppose I should just get on with the stuff that you should know," I replied, wishing I had never come to help this ignorant girl.  
"Just let her continue Pens!" Brianna exclaimed, seemingly taking my side. But her arm around penny's shoulders showed her real team.  
"Okay, well. We all had the tough time against Drake after wards. The one thing we learnt was. One password came in handy when we needed to know Drake's timetable, lunchtimes and all the other relevant information on avoiding the psychopath..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Penny and Drake

**I wrote more! And yeah, please read and review? Enjoy the chapter! (I also tried some Drake POV for all the Whiphanders put there! And there is a tinsy bit of almost gore in this) **

**nini xxx**

(Penny)  
"What the heck?" I asked, surprised at this strange but please ant surprised. It appeared that the suspicious 'Izzy' knew the password for the school computer.  
"Yes, we hacked onto the school website when ever it happened to my friend. When we told on Drake, it almost invoked getting killed. The other option, which all my friends bar me took, was to leave Coates," The girl in our door way told us.  
"Okay, let me get this straight. You are offering to hack the school computer so Drake can't find me. And I don't bump into him in the corridor?" I asked, still curious but very confused.  
Izzy made her way over to sit on the edge of the bed with Brianna and I.  
"So, I will explain our little plan now..." She started.

Well, I did have to admit that Izzy was smart, I would give her that. I wasn't exactly keen on her though. Seeing as she dd seem if more the nerdy type. Knowing how to hack a school computer was never going to benefit her social status.  
"So, Izz, wanna join our crew. Seeing as all your friends have gone?" Brianna asked. I was pretty surprised to be fair. We had barely met this girl, I didn't know I we could trust her.  
"Wow, wow wow wow wow! I exclaimed, showing how taken aback by what Brianna bad just said, "how do you know we can trust her?"  
"I am pretty sure Izzy isn't out to kill you Penny, stop being paranoid," Brianna told me.  
"Sorry, but I would rather stupid to let someone we didn't know it our clue circle of friends," i yet again defended.

We were still argueing when we saw a silhouette in the open door way.  
"Hello girlies, didn't expect me, eh?" The dark silhouette asked, proving to be Drake.

(Drake)  
Oh, god. This stupid little Izzy girl was joining the other team, AGAIN! Like, seriously?  
I remembered her from last time. The one who learnt and taught the art of avoiding me. And now, back she was, sucking up to some popular kids. This time, I knew, I knew that I could win. All the friends would be destroyed, but first of all I had to think of what I could do with the vulnerable girls before me.

My best revenge at Coates had been the girl who I gauged the eyeballs out of. I remembered her screaming as I plunged my knife into the eye socket, tearing her eye out, then her feeling around with her hand for her eye. As if she thought it was still there, seriously? I had gouged it out, but she had still thought it was still there. The stupidity of my victims!

I thought the approach I would use this time was the leg slitting. Lots of small cuts along their legs, they would bleed, and bleed, and bleed. Be left lying in a pool of blood.

"So girlies?" I asked, finally talking after that moment of suspense.  
"What is it?" Penny defensively asked, showing fear in her eyes, the fear that was reasoned, all the fear was of me!  
"I just thought a punishment was in order, Penny was awfully annoying at breakfast!" I giggled, removing a knife from my pocket.  
I couldn't see right  
I was certain  
Out of no where seemed to have appeared a big hound  
Barking  
Blood dripping from its jaw  
I reached out to stab it  
But no damage was done  
I ran, I Drake Merwin ran away  
I was scared...

(Penny)  
"What just happened?" Izzy asked as she turned to face Brianna and I.  
"How am I meant to know?" I asked Izzy, not expecting an answer. I did think I might have been the cause, but it must have been a coincidence what Drake saw. It couldn't have been from my mind. I didn't have a power like Brianna.  
"You look suspicious, Penny? Are you going to tell us anything?" Izzy asked, yet again being too smart. It was starting to get on my nerves.  
"What, you think I did this?" I asked, faking surprise. I still had the slight thought that I might have chased Drake from the room. But I doubted it, my imagination couldn't do that.  
"Yes, I have a suspicion. I will leave you for the time being, we need to work more in the sticky situation we are in..." Izzy yet again went off into a boring blabber about something, Brianna seemed interested. But to me, my imagination was too much for me to cope with at the moment.


End file.
